Robbed Rust Bucket
by animationiscool
Summary: Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker find out that Mumbly's beat up car is missing, and they search for it. They find the culprit and Mumbly tries to arrest him.
1. Rust Bucket Robbery

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Robbed Rust Bucket**

It seems like an ordinary day in a busy city for two detectives, Lieutenant Mumbly and Chief Shnooker. In the police department, they are impatiently waiting for a distress call.

Chief Shnooker: It's not like we want something bad to happen. If we don't have anything to do, we're bored out of our minds.

Lieutenant Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly *

Shnooker: Oh, so you know what we can do today, eh Mumbly?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yeah. We can go drive somewhere.

Shnooker: All right, I guess we could do that.

* * *

The detectives head for Mumbly's car.

Shnooker: What I don't get is why you're always driving that rust bucket. It's slow, and it falls apart at the most inappropriate times.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly *

Shnooker: Okay, so you chased down some crooks with that wreck. Big deal. _I'm_ the one who usually arrests them, thanks to brilliant observations of my surroundings.

Mumbly: * mumbles* credit stealer.

Shnooker: You're just jealous of my superior rank. Not to mention my intelligence, courage, and of course my detective skil-

Shnooker tells him this while getting in their car. However, Mumbly's vehicle isn't there. As a result, when he sits down he falls to the ground.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Shnooker: You think you're so smart, don't you? All right you smart aleck, stop pulling your pranks and show me where your car is!

Mumbly: Huh?

Shnooker: You mean you didn't do this on purpose?

Mumbly: No, sir.

Shnooker: But that means we've been...

Mumbly: Robbed?

Shnooker: Yeah, we've been robbed. No problem, all we have to do is call the police.

The detective rushes to his office, and Mumbly follows him while attempting to tell him something.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly *

Shnooker: Not now, Mumbly! Can't you see that I'm busy calling the police?!?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Uh, sir, we _are_ the police. You're the police chief of this city.

Shnooker: I knew that. I was just, er, testing you. Yeah, that's it. There's no way I would forget that. What do you take me for, an idiot?

Mumbly: Uhuh.

Shnooker: What we have here is an open and shut case of car theft. We should look for clues to find out where that thief ran off.

Mumbly: *mumbles* You mean drove off. And the tracks are _right in front of us_. You can't miss 'em.

Shnooker: That's exactly what I meant. Mumbly, you can be so clueless at times.

Mumbly: *growls*

* * *

The detectives try to track down their car by following the tracks, and parts that broke off the vehicle. The tracks and wreckage lead to a marketplace. After questioning a few store owners, they notice a large crowd of people surrounding a salesman in a multicolored suit.

Salesman: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm offering this fine, antique car for the low low price of one million dollars!

Shnooker: Antique?!? How can that hunk of junk be an antique? If anything, it's a perfect example of my partner's poor choice in patrol vehicles.

Mumbly: *growls*

Mumbly sneaks off while muttering something unintelligible about his boss.

Salesman: I think you're mistaken. I, Sam Slicker, can guarantee that this car definitely does not belong to your dog.

Shnooker: What about the license plate?

The car has a license plate that says, "LT-MB-R-D-D" (Lieutenant Mumbly, Relentless Dog Detective").

Sam Slicker: Uh, it was a novelty license plate that I received from the original owner.

Shnooker: You mean _stole _from the original owner. And a novelty plate wouldn't have an official police department logo on it.

Sam: That's ridiculous! It's definitely not stolen. Why, I could show you the inside of it and prove that this is a genuine, authentic antique.

He opens the hood, and is shocked when Mumbly pops out of the hood and puts handcuffs on one of his wrists.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Shnooker: So that's where you ran off to. Well, that case was easy and it was all thanks to me. I'll be sure to get a promotion for this!

Mumbly: *mumbles* You always have to try to steal the credit, don't you?

Shnooker: It's one of my hobbies.

Sam: Okay, you were right. I stole your car and tried to sell it. But there's a whole bunch of other stolen vehicles in my secret hideout. And you'll never find out where it is, because I'm not easy to catch!

He uses his other hand takes a key from his pocket, and unlocks the handcuffs.

Sam: You'll never get me, coppers!

The salesman hops in Mumbly's car, and attempts to escape. It falls apart as soon as he closes the door. He gives up and runs away with one million dollars.

Shnooker: Lieutenant Mumbly, it's your job to arrest Sam Slicker and bring back the stolen vehicles.

Mumbly: *mumbles* How could I possibly transport everything? He probably has dozens of them.

Shnooker: You'll think of something. If you fail to arrest him, you'll have to turn in your badge!

Mumbly whistles, and his car immediately rebuilds itself. He proceeds to pursue the thief.

Shnooker: ...How did you do that?

Mumbly: *mumbles* You'll think of something.


	2. Never Say Dive

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Never Say Dive  
**

When we last left the detectives, Chief Shnooker ordered Lieutenant Mumbly to arrest Sam Slicker, a cunning thief disguised as a used car salesman.

Sam Slicker: He's starting to catch up to me! I never knew that antique was so fast. Maybe I should have asked for a higher bid... oh well, I'll just have to go where he can't follow me.

He runs for a ship at the harbour, and pulls up the anchor.

Sam: You can't get me now, can you? See ya later, sucker!

Mumbly: *growls*

The dog detective finds a parking space, goes to the dock, and jumps in the ocean.

Sam: Ha! You think you can actually catch up to me?

Mumbly: Yup.

He dives into the waters, and the thief is unable to see him.

Sam: He probably gave up or something.

Little does he know that the dog detective is actually pursuing him underwater.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I never give up on a case. Never.

While swimming, he is confronted by an octopus.

Mumbly: *mumbles* ...unless I bump into a giant octopus.

Octopus: Hi, Mumbly!

Mumbly: Huh?

Octopus: Don't you recognize me? I'm Orful Octopus. You know, one of your team members in Laff A Lympics?

Mumbly: *mumbles* Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm trying to arrest a thief.

Orful Octopus: You mean the guy on a boat? And he's wearing a plaid, multicolored suit?

Mumbly: That's him.

Orful Octopus: I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Sam Slicker is steering the stolen vessel to his hideout.

Sam: I'm safe from that dog now. I'm 100% guaranteed of that. I'll bet five bucks that he gave up.

He sees something move under the ocean surface.

Sam: ...What is that thing?

The used car salesman looks over the side of the boat, and-

*squirt*

-the octopus squirts him with ink.

Sam: *coughs* Hey, what was that for?!?

Orful Octopus: You owe me five bucks.

Sam: You don't mean-

Mumbly, in scuba gear, climbs aboard the ship.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sam: They sure don't call you relentless for nothing.

Mumbly: You're under arrest.

Sam: Are you being pursued by a relentless detective, and he won't leave you alone? Well, the best solution is to get away from it all.

He runs to a lifeboat and cuts the ropes that are supporting it.

Sam: You haven't caught me yet!

The salesman attempts to row away from them, but he forgot something.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Looking for these?

He is holding a par of oars.

Sam: Dang it! Say, can you be a pal and give me those oars? I really need them so I can escape with my newly stolen, er, "acquired" one million dollars.

Mumbly: Nope.

Sam: Please?

Orful Octopus: He's not stupid, you know.

Sam: Oh, come on! You won't me two pieces of wood?

Mumbly: Nope.

Sam: Fine. Besides, I know how to swim.

Sam Slicker jumps off the lifeboat, and swims as far away as he can.

Orful Octopus: ...Uh, he does know that the ocean is _huge_, right?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'll have to follow him again. Thanks for the help.

Orful Octopus: Don't mention it.

* * *

A few miles away from the stolen boat, Sam Slicker is tired of swimming across the ocean. He notices a large, seemingly unoccupied ship.

Sam: Well, today's my lucky day.

He climbs aboard the ship, and sees a captain in a uniform steering the vessel.

Sam: You must be the captain. My name is Sam Slicker, and I'm an honest, expert salesman.

Captain: *laughs*

Sam: That laugh sounds familiar...

The "captain" turns around and is actually-

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sam: Oh no, not you again!

Mumbly: Yup. I'm taking you in.

Sam: Oh no you're not!

He gets on a lifeboat and cuts the ropes.

Sam: This time I remembered the oars.

Mumbly: *growls* Why didn't I see that coming?

* * *

Frustrated, Mumbly decides to sail back to the harbour and try to catch the thief on land. He sees a familiar detective placing a ticket on his car.

Mumbly: Chief Shnooker?

Shnooker: Ah, if it isn't Lieutenant Mumbly, my favourite detective.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Yeah, right.

Shnooker: You're probably wondering why I gave you a ticket. Well, your car is in a no parking zone.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: I heard that!

Mumbly: *mumbles* Can I have my car back? I need it to arrest Sam Slicker.

Shnooker: You didn't arrest him yet?!? You apprehended a magician, a cat burglar, a giant lumberjack, an abominable snowman, and a Martian, and you're telling me you can't stop some guy in a ridiculous outfit?!?

Mumbly: *mumbles* You're sort of motivating, in an irascible, sarcastic kind of way.

Shnooker: What happened?

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Let me get this straight. Sam stole a boat, and you followed him by jumping in the Atlantic Ocean. Then you met an octopus, who helped you by squirting the guy with ink. He tried to escape in a lifeboat, but he forgot the oars. Smart move. You tried to catch him by disguising yourself as a sea captain, but he escaped again. Is that right?

Mumbly: Uhuh.

Shnooker: And they say you're hard to understand.

Mumbly: *mumbles* I'm going to go after him again.

Shnooker: Okay, but how are you going to catch him?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I thought of a plan that's sure to work. There's no way that he could escape this time...


	3. Plaid Submarine

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Plaid Submarine  
**

In the previous segment, Shnooker ordered Mumbly to apprehend Sam Slicker, a "used car salesman" who stole a multitude of vehicles, and stores them in an undisclosed location.

Sam Slicker: Don't forget the money that I stole. Heheh, I've got myself a million bucks!

Sam reached the shore of a tropical island after somehow being able to swim across the Atlantic Ocean earlier. While walking on the pier, he notices a familiar blue dog in an orange trench coat fishing off the pier.

Sam: Nah, it can't be. I must be seeing things.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sam: Wow, you didn't give up yet? That's kind of impressive. You keep going and going and... you get the idea.

The salesman runs to the other end of the pier, and sees...

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sam: Not again!

He runs back to the first end of the pier, and-

Mumbly: *mumbles* You're not going anywhere.

Sam: That's what you think!

He jumps off the pier, and swims back to the city.

Mumbly: *mumbles* How does he do that?

* * *

Mumbly goes back to the city, and of course he gets there faster than Sam Slicker. While waiting for the salesman to reach the shoreline, the dog detective talks to his boss.

Shnooker: Lieutenant Mumbly, did you catch that slogan spouting salesman yet?

Mumbly: *mumbles* I tried to arrest him on an island. He saw me while I was fishing, and-

Shnooker: Oh, so you were fishing on the job, eh Mumbly? Knowing you, you probably caught a dogfish.

Mumbly: *growls*

Shnooker: All right, I'm sorry. But it was a pretty good pun, right?

The lieutenant is staring at the ocean.

Shnooker: Come on, Mumbly, don't ignore me! I was only kidding. Can't you take a joke?

Mumbly was actually looking at a submarine under the ocean surface. A man in a plaid multicoloured suit exits the vessel.

Sam: Those defective detectives will never find out that I use a stolen submarine, and...

The "defective detectives" are glaring at him.

Sam: ...this is awkward.

Shnooker: I knew it! Sam Slicker uses a submarine.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Really? What was your first clue?


	4. Mumbly Changes his Altitude

**Disclaimer: Mumbly and Shnooker are characters from The Mumbly Cartoon Show. They are owned by Hanna Barbera Productions.**

**Mumbly Changes His Altitude  
**

In the previous segment, Lieutenant Mumbly followed Sam Slicker, a thief disguised as a salesman, and almost arrested him. For an unexplained reason, the criminal has managed to constantly evade his pursuit. Mumbly reports back to Chief Shnooker, and they find out how Sam was able to travel across the ocean.

Shnooker: I found out by myself that he uses a submarine. I'll get a medal and a promotion for this!

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: Yeah, sure, you'll get a medal, too. Now, I'll show you how easy it is to arrest this guy.

Shnooker attempts to apprehend the thief, but he trips and falls in the water.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sam leaves the submarine, and runs to the local airport.

Shnooker: You were right, Mumbly. He's kind of hard to catch.

Mumbly: *mumbles unintelligibly*

Shnooker: You don't have to rub it in.

The dog detective hops in his beat-up car and follows the thief.

* * *

At the local Airport, Sam rushes to a nearby plane.

Sam Slicker: I don't care what the destination is, as long as I'm far away from them.

He is stopped by a security guard.

Security Guard: *mumbles* I'm part of the airport security.

Sam: There's nothing to see here. I'm just a salesman who happens to have a million dollars. That's not suspicious at all. Can I please go now?

Security Guard: Nope.

Sam: All right then, maybe I can interest you in some of my earnings?

The "security guard" is actually-

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sam: Oh, it's _you_ again. Well, I guess you probably don't take bribes.

Mumbly: No way.

Sam: So, I'll have to split!

* * *

The crook runs past him to the airplane, and sits in one of the seats. Then the plane takes off.

Sam: I just noticed something. There's no other passengers on this plane. That's probably a good thing because have to stay hidden. I'll just get a new identity at wherever this plane is going, and Mumbly will never find me. Hmm, what would be a good name...

While Sam Slicker is thinking of a name to go with his secret identity, the flight goes smoothly. At first. But then he hears strange sounds from the window right next to him.

Sam: That's odd. I swear I can hear something laughing outside the window.

He looks out the window, and sees Mumbly standing on the wing of the plane.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Sam: ...I must be hallucinating from the high altitude.

The thief tries to ignore the dog detective, but Mumbly taps on the glass to get his attention.

Sam: Hey! Don't you know you shouldn't tap on the glass?

Mumbly shrugs and attempts to open the window.

Sam: I'm going to report you to the pilot!

Before Mumbly can open the window, Sam heads for the cockpit to speak to the pilot.

Sam: Sir, you've gotta help me. There's a dog on the wing of the plane!

The aviator does not turn around or respond.

Sam: Didn't you hear me? There is a dog who is trying to invade your aircraft vehicle. Does that make more sense to you?

No answer.

Sam: All right, maybe I should explain my situation. You see, I was in a marketplace, and I was innocently selling my products. But then some defective detectives thought I stole one of their patrol vehicles and one million dollars. So, I've been on the run ever since.

The recipient of his story starts to snicker.

Sam: Stop laughing! I can guarantee that it's one hundred percent true!

He continues to laugh at the salesman.

Sam: You're creeping me out. That laugh of yours sounds like-

The "pilot" turns around.

Mumbly: *laughs*

* * *

Lieutenant Mumbly, the famed detective and "airplane pilot", flies back to his city's airport and lands on the runway. Chief Shnooker and some other police officers are waiting for him.

Shnooker: So, Mumbly, did you arrest him yet?

The dog detective exits the aircraft, and he is followed by Sam Slicker, who is wearing handcuffs.

Sam: Okay, you win. Here's the million bucks that I stole.

Mumbly: *mumbles* Does this answer your question?

Shnooker: Well, what do you know. We sure solved that case, didn't we?

Mumbly: Uhuh.

The other police officers take him to a patrol vehicle.

Sam: I'm telling you, there was a dog on the wing of the plane!

Police Officer 1: Yeah, right.

Police Officer 2: It's great that you two finally caught him. Now we can return the stolen money and vehicles.

Shnooker: Yep, and it's all thanks to my brilliant plan.

Mumbly: *mumbles* _Your _plan?

* * *

Later that evening, Shnooker is in his office.

Shnooker: What a great day. I arrested that used car salesman, and did this "all by myself".

He hears something from the window.

Shnooker: Huh? What could that sound be?

The police chief opens the window.

Mumbly: *laughs*

Shnooker trips and falls over his desk.

Shnooker: Let me guess. That's how you got him to turn himself in, right?

Mumbly: Yup.

**The End**


End file.
